Legend of two stars
by reignlief
Summary: The Tsurani empire is faced with a new challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of two stars.

This was not a good year for Force commander Keyoke, three months of consecutive Grox raids. The outer-rim planets were barren wastelands of wreckage and defensive structures.

Now it seemed someone was trying to rip apart their only worthwhile ally the Caladiean Empire along with their own borders, the only information was that some kind of primitive green creature, with overly large bottom jaws, had managed to overrun a planet in the outer rim in less than two days.

Already his spies in other empires had reported rumours of a new war on the other side of the galaxy; it seemed someone had gone a mad rampage of destruction, yet again. It was almost a pity he had no time to go and find out if they were worth fighting, but Keyoke had his own war to fight.

"Force commander! The enemy is on the move again they are heading straight for the Uxhal system."

Looking up from the reports Keyoke's eyes almost seemed bright.

"Lujan, contact our Calderian allies. Tell them we are going to meet this invader before they reach the Uxhal system, oh and get the engineers to get Brianna ready. Its time she got some work again"

Watching as Lujan left Keyoke smiled, Brianna was his old flagship, probably the oldest in the empire. She hadn't seen battle since the founding of the third ring of colonies. Turning back to the desk, he was at, Keyoke picked up a comm devise; he knew was linked to every speaker in the empire.

"This is Force Commander Keyoke speaking. Two hours ago, we received a distress signal from our Calderian allies; they claim to have lost three planets in the space of one day to an unknown foe. Every person of Acoma birth; that is not already enlisted will report immediately to the nearest barracks to enlist in their planetary legion. We are at war; we will destroy this invader and carry the glory to the far side of the galaxy!"

Taking a breath, somehow he had managed all of that in only one, Keyoke continued.

"Dig out your rifles and sharpen your blades it is time to show the enemy what we Tsurani are made of! For the honour of house Acoma, we must not fail in this task. We will not rest until we grind the bones of the enemy under foot!"

Putting the commlink down Keyoke stood from were he knelt next to his desk before moving over to the mirror and looking himself over. He was an impressive specimen of a Tsurani, standing just over seven foot tall and impressive curved blades connected from below his wrists and curving up away from the arm towards his elbows. The claws on all four of his feet were neatly sharpened and the claws on the end of each finger neatly sharpened. His tail was a plain affair like most Tsurani it was bare except for his light blue fur, the rest of his body was also covered in only light blue sleek fur save for his neck which had thick hair running down the back of it. His head also has hair but one lock is held back in a 'ponytail' with a feather protruding from just in front of it to mark his rank.

Turning around he moved over to his armour and started strapping the many plates into place one on either side of each part of his legs two on each arm and many others across his body, raising the mask to cover his mouth and nose Keyoke looked at himself in the mirror again smirking behind the mask. It was time to go and teach these new comers the meaning of fear.

Walking out of his 'office' Keyoke trotted over to the barracks where his own personal bodyguard normally rested, upon entering he discovered everyone of them standing ready in full battle armour. Several bottles of Cho Cha La, a rather strong alcoholic drink, poorly hidden under one of the bunks.

"Ok boy, three questions. First, what's with that Cho Cha La? You know its against regulations. Second, whom did you have as look out for me this time? Third, why wasn't I invited?"

Looking rather sheepish, if that's actually possible behind almost half a tonne of metal, one stepped forwards to answer for the rest. Must be the new guy thought Keyoke as he launched into yet another of his oh so common speeches.

"Don't bother answering soldier; they were theoretical questions, now funs over. I want to see you all at Brianna in twelve minutes, if you don't make it tough we will leave without you. Today we go to war... yet again, to defeat our enemies…again, and do all the usual gaining of honour for the Acoma.

We defeated the Grox in the Tsubar system, let's show these barbarians what war is."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry is a little short it's just a filler until I get some more ideas to work with.

Battle of the Shu plains.

The situation was not good, They had landed four turns ago on the first planet in the Uxhal system, since then the primitives had carved a bloody path to Narra, the heart of the system, now the primitives where everywhere and the front lines were crumbling. Standing covered in their blood, in the central command post Force commander Keyoke looked over the tactical readout with a few other officers.

"Lujan, I need you to take whatever reserves we have left and be ready to fight at a moments notice. Saric you take the northern positions, Klethi you take the south hold them back as long as you can. Narra must not fall!"

Nodding to each as they saluted and galloped off Keyoke thought over the disaster that was this war.

The primitives came in much larger numbers than he could have imagined, even Narra's planetary legion of over thirteen million was being strained to its limit with holding the brutes back.

"Arakasi, get on the line to the Xantecas tell them our situation here and then do the same with the Imperial Whites, see if you can get us any support."

Turning and leaving the command centre Keyoke looked around the crude trenches and fortifications that had been constructed around the area, even now bodies littered the walkways and clogged the passages. Looking out across the field at the advancing hordes of green skins he turned, with a sigh, to Arakasi who had followed him after sending the messages.

"Arakasi, send this signal to the high command and then inform all planetary forces to withdraw to the capital with all speed, we will make our stand there."

Saluting Arakasi took the 'signal' pre-written signals where never a good sign; this was one he had only ever seen once before, it only had two words written on it 'Broken Spear' yet that was enough to give even the most hardened Tsurani a chill of fear, something no Tsurani would ever admit. Broken Spear meant only one thing, it called for the immediate gathering of every able bodied member of the empire, an end to all clan rivalries, every ship able to be outfitted with weapons was to be so and every vessel unable to do so was to be assigned for transport. To give this order meant to bring the might of two thousand worlds to arms against the enemy, the situation must be dire indeed if the council would agree to it. It meant this enemy had the capability to destroy the empire, it meant that from now on, every inch of ground lost would be at the price of thousands of lives.

During a period of relative peace in the battle Keyoke caught his breath leaning against a binker, reaching to his commlink he called the command they had all be waiting for.

"Fallback! Fallback to the city!"

* * *

Have any suggestions on where you want this to go next send a review also


End file.
